Cobra's Promise, Zebra's Word
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Zecora has found herself wishing more and more to have a foal of her own, unable to have one due to the rumors and suspicions building up from Ponyville. However, her words have reached the ears of a slain deity... Who has found use of such a wish. Now, she must figure a way to keep a Drakkari Witch Doctor out of trouble, while wondering if a cobra is truly true to its word.


_**Chapter One**_

Zecora smiled, as Applebloom finished her first potion. The filly pounced around happily, chanting about how it work with said potion in her hands. "Ah did it! Ah did it, Ms. Zecora!" She was flailing around, careful to keep her achievement secured. Applebloom seemed so happy with what had happened, despite said potion being a simple herbal shampoo.

The image made said zebra mare smile, thinking of having her own foal someday. Instinctively, Zecora placed a hand over her stomach, in though. It wasn't like she couldn't have one, in fact she was at the perfect age and knew that living in Everfree Forest, with a strict diet, allowed her to have a body fit for bearing a foal. The local doctors in Ponyville have even told her, with such a body, she could birth a healthy foal. The only problem, was finding a stallion that wouldn't be afraid of her, or thought less of her for being what she is.

Without knowing, a tear slowly fell down her muzzle, the thoughts of not being able to have a foal of her own bringing forth a depression that isn't easy to stop. "Ms. Zecora? A-Are you alright?" Applebloom's voice snapped the mare from her thoughts. "You're cryin'…" The filly's eyes were on her, filled with worry and concern.

"Y-Yes, little one." She answered, wiping the tears away. "Just proud of what you have done, on your own."  
Applebloom nodded, before looking outside and noticing how late it was getting. "It's that late! Ah better get home, before mah sister grounds me for a whole month!" She rushed towards the door. "Thanks again, for teaching me how to make more potions!" Zecora walked over, as the filly was opening the door. "Ah'll be sure to be much earlier tomorrow!"  
Zecora waved goodbye, as the filly headed back to Ponyville. "I will be waiting!" She called out, smiling… But, it soon turned into a frown. "Wishing I had somepony to be with." The mare's normal rhyming faded, as the depression hit even more.

Without another word, Zecora shut the door to her hut. Sleeping usually helped, she just hoped no crying would be involved this time around.

 **-Zul'Drak, Northrend-**

The Drakkari warrior fell, right after his skeletal opponent managed to ram their dark blade into his mid-section. Before the risen foe could finish the job, a blast of flames flew forward and caused its entire body to be shattered to pieces, and reduced to nothing but dust. "Brudda!" A Drakkari Witch Doctor called out, his body covered with tribal armor of a Witch Doctor who served the Cobra Loa, a cobra skulled staff in hand. He quickly sat the staff to the side, kneeling down and lifting the fallen warrior up. "Don't ju be worryin', ah'll give ju sometin' dat'll fix ju up in no time, ja?"

"N-No, S-Sukabi." The Drakkari Warrior interrupted, causing the Witch Doctor to fall silent. "D-Dis be mah end, bruddah… Dis be da price we be payin', foah wat we did ta da Loa." The warrior reached a hand up, weakly, and Sukabi quickly grasped it. "W-We tried ta take back ouah 'ome, and King Malak only damned us foah all eterniteh."

Sukabi shook his head, both blood red eyes locked on to the dying warrior. "D-Don't be worrehin', Z-Zuborei. Ah'll fix ju up, so ju be fightin' again real soon. P-Plus, da 'orde be almost 'ere, dey'll 'elp. No need ta go back ta King Malak." He assured, but the warrior shook his head.

"N-No, Sukabi… Ah be done. Dat deadah got meh good." Zurborei looked around, the two Drakkari were surrounded by broken corpses of both sides. "But ju could still et out of 'ere, before moah deadahsarrive. Ju can save jurself." He reached up, and placed a hand on to the black of Sukabi's head, trying to grasp the Witch Doctor's spikey white hair but was too weak. "P-Please brudda… Ah don't wanna try ta kill mah… Mah… Mah…" The warrior strained with his words, but was unable to finish.

Sukabi could only watch, as Zurborei's eyes rolled back and the warrior fell limp. He slowly leaned down, pressing his forehead against Zurborei's own. "Brudda…" A slight tear fell down his cheek. "Y-You were all ah 'ad left of ouah family… Don't be leavin' meh now."

In his grief, Sukabi did not notice the ethereal purple scales slithering around him. Its massive body circling around the sole surviving member of a Drakkari Hunter Team. "Sssukabi." A voice hissed, cackling a bit, and caused the Witch Doctor to freeze. "What isss wrong, Sssukabi? Mourning for your brother'sss immortal sssoul?" A laugh echoed all around the chamber.

"Sseratus…" He gasped, before quickly turning around just in time to see the Cobra's Spirit reel up and give a twin fanged grin.

"Yess, mortal, it isss I." Sseratus hissed, his snake eyes locked on to the mortal. "Sssurpirsssed to sssee me?" He asked.

Sukabi fell to his forearms, leaning over his brother's body. "Please! Forgive meh!" He shouted, causing the Loa's spirit to raise a brow, tilting their massive head. "Ah beg of you, forgive everythin' that we 'ave done."  
"Forgive you, for what? Ssslaughtering both I and my kin?" The giant cobra asked, his fanged maw opening like he was preparing to devour the Troll. "Or drinking my blood for your ssselfish gain!"  
Sukabi didn't answer the question, remaining silent, causing the Loa to slowly become agitated by his unresponsive actions. Before the giant cobra could say anything else, the Drakkari finally spoke up. "No, mah Loa… Grant us jur forgiveness, foah ouah weakness and…" He looked up at the Loa, eyes tearing up. "Forgive me for not protecting ju, like ah should 'ave!"

Sseratus just eyed the mortal before him, not really surprised by the response. The cobra slowly closed his mouth, and suddenly smiled, shaking his giant head. "Desspite ssserving a Ssserpent God, you were alwaysss a loyal one, Sssukabi." The Drakkari Troll suddenly found himself being wrapped up by the cobra's tail, and brought before its massive head. "Loyal, like you were of my very own nessst."

"Ah do not deserve jur praise, mah Loa…" He admitted.

"No, but for your continued loyalty and what you did in the passst?" The giant cobra began to laugh, before turning to eye him with only one eye. "You've earned a gift… Sssalvation from a terrible fate." Sukabi was given a fanged grin, confusing him further.

"Wat do ju-?" His eyes started to widen, as a golden glow surrounded them, followed by the Cobra's laugh. "J-Ju 'ave forgiven meh?"  
Sseratus gave one last smile at the question. "Oh, Sssukabi… There was nothing to forgive _you_ for!" The glowing cobra moved his head closer, the two of them starting to disappear. "Have fun… In your new home, my little hatchling."  
With that, the two of them burst into a flash of light.

 **-Ponyville-**

Everypony had been staring up at the sky, a giant cloud appearing overhead. Howeve,r they knew it wasn't normal due to it swirling into a vortex and holding a purple color to it. It was a terryfing sight, those of lesser courage rushing about in terror, unicorns feeling some strange energy within that eerie vortex's center… A malefic one.

Below its center, the Elements of Harmony had gathered together, preparing to fend off any attacker, but stood baffled by the strange occurrence. Though, Fluttershy was simply cowering behind Rainbow Dash. "Any idea what could be causin' this, Twi?" Applejack asked their alicorn friend. "This here ain't normal, that's for sure."

"I honestly don't have the slightest clue, Applejack." Twilight admitted, looking up at the vortex with her telescope and watched it form. "During my study on weather patterns and tendencies, I have never seen anything like what we are witnessing today."

When a bone chilling cackle echoed around them, all six mares froze in place. "W-What was t-that?" Rainbow Dash asked, after the laugh stopped.

Twilight shook her head. "I have no id-?"  
"What in Equestria is that!?" Rarity shrieked, pointing towards the vortex's center.

The group looked towards the ever-turning mouth, within the clouds. Their eyes widened, when a glow started to form and then shot out! It slowly approached their location, the mares spotting a flailing, bipedal, creature within its glow. "Look out below, mon! Ah be comin' en 'ot, wit' no breaks!" A strong voice called out to them.

"Scatter!" Twilight yelled, before the Elements went in every direction. Just in time, before the glow crashed where they had once been standing.

The dirt was kicked up, preventing any of them from seeing what had landed. The mares had to wait until after the dust finally cleared, but when they did? It surprised them all. "What in Equestria?" They said together.

Dug, head first, into the ground was some massive, blue, bipedal creature that had frost covered fur. He adorned some sort of tribal armor that matched the very same of Ahuizotl, Daring Do's arch-nemisis, but held fetishes, skulls, and markings of a cobra. They thought it was dead, until the creature started to flail about, its three fingered hands grasping what dirt it could and pushing up.

"Is it trying to get out?" Rainbow Dash asked, eyeing the creature, as it started to jerk up.

"Yeah… Ah think it's head is stuck?" Applejack noted.

"Oh, the poor thing…" Flurttershy muttered.

"And what is it wearing? So barbaric-?" They blushed, when the creature's kilt fell down, revealing its fur loincloth underneath. "And uncoth!" All Pinkie Pie could do, was laugh.

Twilight flew up to the trapped creature, eyeing it carefully. "D-Do you need any help?" She asked, tilting her head at its attempts.

The creature came to a sudden stop, hearing the voice. It placed both hands on to the ground, and quickly ripped its head from its captor. The six mares gasped, seeing its red eyes and ruving tusks. "Ah be good, don't ju be worryin'. Dis 'appens all da time foah meh!" His strangely accented voice told them the creature was a male of its race. "Sukabi just be needin' ta-?" He noticed the six mares hovering around him. "Ah must 'ave bonked me noggin' realleh 'ard… Foah a second dere, I tink ju all look like a bunch of horseh people…" He chuckled a bit.

"But… We kinda are? We're known as Equestrians." Twilight corrected, with a raised brow. "You?"

Sukabi's eyes slowly started to widen, the moment said alicorn spoke and revealed he wasn't hallucinating. Within the next few seconds, all of Ponyville could hear the Drakkari's scream of both surprise and panic. "Wat foul tricks be dis!? Wat be 'appenin' 'ere!?" The Drakkari demanded, looking around while grabbing hold of his tusks. "O', ah know… Dis just be one bad trip, dat be et." He laughed, sitting down with a strange look of panic in his eyes. "J-Ja, just ate some bad mushrooms, dat be wai."

"I like him! He's funny!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down.

Rainbow Dash flew up to the panicking Drakkari. "You know, I think this guy is some kind of invader… I mean look at him, and how he showed up." She stabbed her finger into his chest. "Probably some kind of spy to check out our Kingdom's defenses!"

"D-Dey be real…" He mumbled.

"Um… Rainbow, I don't' think that is such a good idea…" Twilight said, noticing how Rainbow Dash accidently cracked a snake skull around the Drakkari's neck.

" _And she broke da necklace Mama-ki gave meh!_ " Sukabi's mind raged, as his eyes started to glow.

 **-Zecora's Hut, Everfree Forest-**

The zebra managed to sleep through the night, without crying beforehand, but her depression was still there. Trying to take her mind off it, Zecora decided to make more cures for every day sicknesses or problems. After all, the more natural remedies she can sell in Ponyville, the more ingredients she can buy. While she did not mind helping anypony, a mare still needs to eat.

Though, she didn't notice a purple mist slipping through the window of her hut. It, stealthily, moved around and watched the mare while she was working. Carefully staying behind Zecora, watching the mare turn the cauldron's contents around for its use. It was interested in her working, knowing that the zebra was making some sort of Common Cold Medicine, but when she suddenly stopped? Said mist became even more curious, especially when she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"No matter how hard I try…" She started, trying to keep her rhyme going. "These actions will not keep my eyes dry." Shaking her head, Zecora decided to drop the whole thing, until company shows up. "I guess the solitude is really starting to get to me, I can't even do what I love most."  
"Then, little Zecora, it isss a good thing I brought you sssomeone who can relate." The hissing voice caused her to whip around, and see the mist taking a cobra's form. "Your ssskillsss and actionsss have called for my attention."

"W-Who are you?" Zecora asked, watching the mist taking up most of her home.

"I am Sseratusss, Cobra of the Frozen North." The mist answered, as the bulk of it wrapped around her. "Asss I sssaid, I have come to anssswer your prayersss, mortal."  
Zecroa didn't know what to say to this creature, in all of her life, nothing like this has _ever_ happened before. "W-What d-do you mean, Ancient One?" She asked, even she can sense the being's gold-like power. "Who have you brought?"  
"One of my loyal mortal ssservantsss. Hisss home wasss being dessstroyed by undead forcesss. In an attempt to sssave it, they ssslayed their godsss, and I." Sseratus answered, a pair of golden lights acting as his eyes. "He remained loyal to me, even after my death. To sssave him from a fate of undeath, or worssse, I sssent him here."

"Quite the caring deity, aren't you?" She complimented, knowing flattering such entities was a suggested route. "But, if I may, what does this have to do with me?" Zecora asked, trying to keep her distance from the large corbra.

Sseratus gave a fanged grin to the zebra, lowering his massive head down to her. "A rather sssimple anssswer, mortal… You and he ssshare much in common, including trade. It isss an obviousss choice in caretaker, while he learnsss where he fitsss in here, and if you are good?" The Cobra Loa began to hiss-cackle, tilting his large head to the other side. "I ssshall give you, what you desssire most, asss a reward."

Her eyes widened further, staring up at the Cobra Loa. "A-And if I do accept, how will he know _you_ sent me?" Zecora asked, watching the mist.

"A good question, mortal… One that would require proof of anssswering." Sseratus said, the tip of his tail rising up and moved towards the zebra. Wrapped around its tip, Zecora noticed a bone necklace of some snake's skull, acting as its amulet. "Wear thisss around your neck, and ssshow it to Sssukabi, when the two of you meet." Zecora continued to eye the strange fetish, most would not dare take such an offer, considering it crazy… But, the zebra mare was desperate. Slowly, she reached up, taking it and placing it around her neck. "Good choice… Best hurry, Sssukabi is causssing quite the commotion in the nearby town."

Zecora's eyes shot straight up to Sseratus, going wide in shock. "W-What? What is he doing!?"

"It ssseemsss a pegassssusss damaged a cherissshed token of hisss… Thisss allowed hisss anger to ssspike, to the point he doesss not know what he isss doing." Seratus replied, his body slowly dissipating. "Bessst hurry, mortal… Even before arriving here, hisss magic wasss formitable. Now? He isss more than a match for thossse sssix protectorsss."

The mare realized who he is referring to, and waited for the cobra to disappear fully. Zecora then sprinted out of her home, heading straight for Ponyville… Just as a bolt of lightning struck down near it.

 **-Back in Ponyville-**

Rainbow Dash began to scream and spasm, as she was struck by the sudden lightning bolt. Her fur poofed up, both wings opened wide, and smoke sizzling from her frizzy hair. "O-Ow…" With that, the cocky mare fell on to the ground.

The mare had tried to blind side their berserk foe, while her friend distracted him. Unfortunately for her, Sukabi spotted the mare beforehand, and called down a lightning bolt to keep her away. Turning his attention back to the other five, Sukabi's left hand crackling with lightning once more, the staff's eyes glowing with a purple energy. The mares lunged towards him, forcing the Drakkari to use his left hand, shooting a bolt to force them all back.

Luckily, Twilight managed to put up a barrier spell before it struck… Only for the barrier to be overloaded and backfire the moment it made contact! The alicorn had been sent into the air, Fluttershy actually catching her. Applejack spun a lasso around, the loop being large enough o go around the Drakkari.

When she let it loose, Pinkie Pie tried to keep him distracted long enough for it to happen… They all grinned, the moment it tightened on to Sukabi's muscular form, Applejack keeping a tight grip on it. "Got ya, big blue!" She called out, trying to pull him back… But, quickly noticed that the Drakkari didn't even budge.

Sukabi slowly looked back at her, with a raised brow. "Ju be suah, mon?" He asked, before grabbing hold of the rope and jerking forward… For a split second, the farm mare gave a 'help me!" look towards her friends, before being yanked towards the Drakkari. Grabbing hold of her shoulder, Sukabi held his staff towards Applejack's muzzle, the eyes glowing and preparing to send whatever spell it had been charging at her. "Ah gonna be enjoyin' dis one."

The staff's eyes glowed even brighter, the two unicorns able to sense the strange magical energy building up within it. They could not get near him, the mares could tell Sukabi had the strength to snap Applejack's neck if any attempt would be made. Rainbow Dash could not help, due to her entire body still being numb and dazed by the lightning bolt.

"Sukabi, enough!"

The yelling voice caused the Drakkari to cancel his spell, and looked to see a zebra, wearing assorted leaves and bark in a fashion that resembled his own, sprinting towards him. This earned a confused look, lowering the captive mare, as he tried to make heads or tails of the newest stranger… Who even held the same aura that was found among Witch Doctors of his Tribe.

"They now know you are far too strong for them to fight." The mare breathed heavily, having to sprint this entire time. "Please, let them go and forgive what crimes they have committed against you and leave your sight."

"Wat be makin' jut ink…" He leaned forward, a nervous Applejack still in hand, getting eye level with the newest mare. "Dat ju can command meh."

"I am Zecora, the local Witch Doctor of this small town… And, if you open your eyes?" Zecora reached up, grabbing the fetish and presented it to the Drakkari. "You will realize."

Sukabi's red eyes went down to the snake fetish, slowly widening. Without warning, he released Applejack from his hold, a wide grin appearing on the Drakkari's tusked lips. "Dat be…" He looked back up at her, reaching up and pulling out a matching fetish from underneath his own armor. "Ju be chosen!" Before any knew it, the Drakkari dropped his staff and lifted Zecora off the ground, hands under her harms. "Ju be a Priestess of Sseratis! Aahahaha! Ju be vereh special!"

The Elements of Harmony were instantly confused by his actions, and just simply watched the Ice Troll dance around with Zecora in hand.


End file.
